Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 15
| NextIssue = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler2_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker2_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist2_1 = Ben Sean | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | StoryTitle2 = The Power of the People! | Synopsis2 = Since Zorba had taken over the Latverian throne from Doctor Doom, he has struggled to restore democracy to the land. Forced to raise taxes, Zorba soon became a much-hated man in Latveria, despite his attempts to revitalize the country after years of the rule of Doctor Doom. He asks his adviser, Starn what could be done, but finds that easy answers are hard to come by and that those still loyal to Doom seek to destabilize his efforts to democratize Latveria. Recalling how Doom was driven mad during his last battle with the Fantastic Four, Zorba decides to check on the padded cell where the former monarch has been kept since his defeat. When seeing his nemesis, Zorba becomes concerned that Doom's body is too motionless and order Hauptman to open the cell. Removing the bandages from "Doom's" face, Zorba is angered to find that Doom has been replaced with a robot. Even though there are traitors among his staff, Zorba refuses to spy on his people to find out who it is. Elsewhere, Doom's longtime servant Boris is pulling the body of his catatonic master through the Latverian mountains to a secret laboratory hidden within a cave. They are soon joined by Hauptman, the man who helped facilitate Doom's escape to warn them all that Zorba had discovered that Doom had gone missing and because he is the only one capable of completing the experiment that will restore Doom's mind. As preparations are being made, some of Doom's elite guards are sent back to the castle to recover his armor. Back at Castle Doom, Zorba is awoken from a nightmare of the horrific experiments that Hauptman's brother conducted on him, endowing him with his cybernetic eye. Awoken by an attack on the castle by Doom's men, Zorba tries but fails to stop them from recovering Doom's armor, although one of the soldiers is captured. In order to learn where Doom's hideout is, Zorba arranges for the captured soldier to escape so that one of his own loyal men can follow him back to where the Doom loyalists are hiding out. Sure enough, when given the opportunity, the captured soldier escapes out of the back of an ambulance and flees back to the cave where Doom's mind is now being restored. When Doom is fully revived, he kills the escaped soldier as he has surely led Zorba's army to their location. Sure enough, an army does arrive but they are no match for the full fury of Doctor Doom, who easily decimates them all. With is mindfully restored, his loyal followers praise Doctor Doom's return. Doom then mounts a jetpack and takes off to begin his plans of retaking the throne of Latveria. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Starn * Lieutenant Borgo * Strego * Agent Z * Doom's explosive ringer double Locations: * ** Items: * * * Doom's unnamed personal jet vehicle Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Time for the Prime Ten! * The last time the Fantastic Four clashed with the Skrulls was when they assisted in defending the planet of Xandar from Skrull invasion from - . * A Skrull poses as Willie Lumpkin, the man who has delivered mail to the Fantastic Four since . Willie was last seen in attendance of the Fantastic Four was at a Christmas party in . * The Skrull mentions that the Skrulls have been in a stalemate against their enemies the Kree. He is referring to the centuries-long Kree-Skrull War that began centuries ago as seen in . In recent times this war had a resurgence in the pages of - when the Kree and Skrull armadas were incapacitated by the Destiny Force wielding Rick Jones. * Mar-Vell convinces Reed of who he really is using the Cosmic Consciousness, an ability he gained in . The Power of the People! * Zorba became ruler of Latveria in after Doctor Doom was driven insane battling Reed Richards in . Both were last seen in those issues. * Gert Hauptman is the brother of Gustav Hauptmann. Gustav was killed by Doctor Doom in . Gert last appeared in as one of Doom's lackeys. Gert next appears in where he attempts to use Doom's time machine to trap Doom in the past. * Doom has revived this issue and begins his plans to retake his throne, a plan that does not succeed until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}